binauralbeatsfandomcom-20200216-history
Binaural Beats Wiki
Welcome to Binaural Beats Wiki Binaural Beats Wiki is a website dedicated to discussing the benefits of using binaural beats and brainwave entrainment recordings. The format of this wiki allows anyone to create or edit any article, so that we can all work together to create a comprehensive database of experiences for fans of binaural beats. Binaural Beats Binaural beats are specially generated soundwaves that can be used to alter brainwaves in order to influence ones state of consciousness. This is accomplished by presenting each individual ear with a different frequency. The brain will automatically create a third frequency which will be the difference between the two that were presented. For example: If you wanted to experience a frequency of 6 Hz you could play a 200 Hz tone in your right ear and a 206 Hz tone in your left ear. The brain will then create a third tone in order to compensate for the difference which will be exactly 6 Hz. Therefore you are able to experience the benefits that come with hearing a 6 Hz frequency. The reason we must present the brain with two seperate frequencies in order to create the low frequency of 6 Hz is because the ears can usually only hear between 20 and 20,000 Hz. If a frequency of 6 Hz was simply presented in the first place the ears would not even register it. Binaural beats will typically be recorded in MP3 format or on a CD and should be listened to with simple stereo headphones in order to experience the full benefits. The paths from the ears to the brain are separate. When two sounds are presented to each individual ear they reach the brain from separate paths as electrical signals. It is very difficult for the ears to compare two pure tones (frequencies) that are presented at low levels because of the fact that they travel through the seperate pathways. The brain must produce a third frequency to regulate the beats. There is continual research being done with regards to how humans can consciously choose to activate their temporal lobes in order to experience a deeper sense of conncectivity and peace. Binaural beats are one way to manipulate the brain frequencies in order to experience altered mind states. History of Binaural Beats Binaural beats are nothing new. They were first discovered in 1839 by Heinrich Wilhelm Dove. Research continued for many years but it only truly became a subject of scientific curiosity in 1973 when Gerald Oster published "Auditory Beats in the Brain (Scientific American, 1973). Oster's article identified and assembled the scattered islands of relevant research since Dove, offering tremendous fresh insight (and new laboratory findings) to research on binaural beats. Oster provided a tremendous amount of research on using binaural beats for cognitive neuroscience as well as using binaural beats as a very powerful medical tool. A short while later the effects of binaural beats on consciousness were introduced by physicist Thomas Campbell as well as electrical engineer Dennis Mennerich while under the direction of Robert Monroe. Their findings prompted Monroe to create the Monroe Institute which is today a very respected binaural research institue and education organization. Public interest in binaural beats has been on the rise since it's introduction. Although still not in the main stream, many people have sought out binaural beats as alternative therapy to depression, anxiety, and other mental issues. Despite the public interest and growing evidence to the effectiveness of this technology, most scientist still see binaural beats as less effective then traditional methods of treatment. This drawback has reduced the number of vendors that would otherwise offer this technology as a product to the public. The industry leader, who has also pushed binaural beats development, is I-doser. This company sells recordings they title "doses" which promise everything from and out of body experience to improved focus. These claims, now tagged with a price, have only further promoted doubts if this technology is effective or pseudoscience. Category:Functions of the Brainwaves Category:Browse Category:Functions of the Brainwaves Category:Browse See also * Binaural Beats Online * Brainwave Frequencies * Brainwave Synchronization * Electroencephalography * Neurofeedback References * 1. binaural beat. (2010). In Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved February 05, 2010, from Encyclopædia Britannica Online: http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/65591/binaural-beat * 2. http://knowledgenetwork.thunderbird.edu/worldcafe/2009/12/14/power14/ * 3. "Binaural beats." Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. 05 Feb 2010, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Binaural_beats. Category:Functions of the Brainwaves External Links * Binaural Beats & Brainwave Entrainment Information resource including articles, comparisons & reviews. * Paradigm Shift * [http://www.lifesci.sussex.ac.uk/home/Chris_Darwin/Perception/Lecture_Notes/Hearing5/hearing5.html Hearing Lecture Notes (5): Binaural hearing and localization] from University of Sussex Category:Browse